<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Serendipity by White Queen Writes (DivineLady91)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22621132">Serendipity</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DivineLady91/pseuds/White%20Queen%20Writes'>White Queen Writes (DivineLady91)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ineffable Valentine's [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Blind Date, Don't copy to another site, Fluff, Human AU, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Ineffable Idiots (Good Omens), Light Angst, M/M, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 08:27:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,303</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22621132</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DivineLady91/pseuds/White%20Queen%20Writes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Aziraphale's best friend Tracy sets him up on a blind date, but the man who shows up isn’t what he expects.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ineffable Valentine's [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1625005</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>321</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Ineffable Valentines 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Serendipity</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the Ineffable Valentines prompt 'perfect date' and inspired by a post I saw on tumblr, which happened to be the exact premise of a story I had written a long time ago for another fandom. So I brushed it off, re-sculpted it, and voila. I hope y'all like it &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>“So … how’re the crepes treating you? Are they everything you dreamed they’d be?”</p><p>“Oh my yes! They’re absolute <em>Heaven</em>!”</p><p>“They should be. This place is famous for them.”</p><p>“Good, because they’re my favorite.”</p><p>“I know. That’s why I brought you here. More wine?”</p><p>“That depends … are you trying to get me drunk?” Playful blue eyes, twinkling above cheeks darkening from baby pink to dusty rose, meet seductive liquid gold.</p><p>Lush lips split into a devilish grin. “Maybe.”</p><p>Those blue eyes dip down to those inviting lips and linger there, lost in a daydream of mouths meeting, tongues sweeping, kisses traveling, caressing pale skin … “Well, at least you’re honest about it.”</p><p>Wine pours. Glasses clink and the robust red sipped. Fingers snap, and like magic, another bottle of wine appears.</p><p>“Now,” the devilish lips ask, “where was I?”</p><p>“You heard something in your walls?”</p><p>“Oh yes. For <em>days</em> I’m hearing scritch-scritch-scritch, and the pattering of tiny feet on my marble floors morning and night, like little ghosts wearing tap shoes puttering about my flat.” </p><p>“Ooo! That’s spooky!”</p><p><em>Subtle shrug</em>. “Don’t bother me. I like spooky. Big spooky fan me. So I look and look. but I can’t find where it’s coming from. And I mean, I look <em>everywhere</em> …”</p><p>Aziraphale covers his mouth and giggles, blown away by how drawn in he’s become to this story. Reuben is such a dynamic storyteller. Aziraphale feels like he’s there with him, searching his house for the mysterious scratching that’s plagued him day and night, shivers as his description of them runs its nails delightfully up his spine. For good or bad, Aziraphale is invested now, even though the events of this tale are over and resolved. Reuben pauses his story; chuckles shyly, too; while Aziraphale waits patiently to hear the rest of the saga.</p><p>“To make a long story short, I take apart the entire wall unit, and finally I find the culprit – the cutest family of white rats I have ever seen! Momma had made a nest in the insulation and had <em>babies</em>! Five of them! I couldn’t believe it!”</p><p>“Oh no!” The tips of a mouth turn down as those shivers make a return trip. “I don’t personally fancy rats. What did you do?”</p><p>“The only thing I could do.” Reuben takes a sip of his wine – a 2014 Bogle Petite Sirah. It sounded so scrummy when Reuben ordered it, Aziraphale couldn’t help himself. He had to have a glass, too. And Reuben was not wrong. Its dense blueberry and blackberry flavors complement the crepes <em>exquisitely</em>. The alcohol doesn’t overwhelm the palette, but it’s racy enough to bring color to Aziraphale’s cheeks. “I adopted her. Named her Rogue.”</p><p>“You adopted <em>wild rats!</em>?”</p><p>“Turns out - not wild. After a little investigating, I found out that momma rat had belonged to a neighbor who moved out a week ago. They couldn’t bring the rat with them, or they didn’t want to, so they set her loose in the garden downstairs. She ended up getting back in somehow.” Reuben runs his index finger around the rim of his glass. “It may sound bonkers but I admire Rogue. I really do. Abandoned by the family she thought would love and take care of her, she fights and struggles to find a safe place to have her brood, which ends up being the place she was cast out from. I couldn’t just put her on the street.” He sighs, a fond but sad smile crossing his lips. “Reminds me a bit of my mum, to tell you the truth - the unforgiving life she had raising me and my sisters after our father left ...”</p><p>Aziraphale gasps, that confession wrapping around his heart and giving it a solid tug. He could listen to Reuben talk all night. But he’s not just a great storyteller. He happens to be sweet, funny, attractive (<em>God</em> is he attractive! But, of course, Aziraphale has always been a sucker for hazel eyes like his, with flecks of gold that brighten the irises when the alcohol flows or the lighting is right). And as if that wasn’t enough, he works at one of the most successful (and philanthropic) firms in the city. But he doesn’t wear his wealth on his sleeve, doesn’t flaunt it like a selling point. His shirt is vintage, the wine he ordered costs $20 a bottle, and he came here on the tube. Personality, modesty, good looks, environmentally conscious, a stable career … Aziraphale sighs. In his opinion, Reuben is close to the perfect guy, and this blind date is going swimmingly!</p><p>Too bad it isn’t his.</p><p>“Oh Reuben …” Lorelei – Reuben’s <em>date</em> – blots her eyes with her napkin. She reaches across the table to touch his hand. Reuben’s eyes flick towards the touch and he smiles brighter.</p><p><em>Oh yeah</em>, Aziraphale thinks, raising his glass and finishing the last of his Sirah. <em>They’re having a fabulous </em><em>night</em><em>.</em></p><p>Aziraphale pulls out his pocket watch and checks the time. </p><p><em>9:45</em>.</p><p>He’s been sitting at the table next to theirs for over an hour, waiting for his own <em>Reuben</em> to appear. Aziraphale figured out thirty minutes ago that his blind date wasn’t coming. He’s gotten no texts, no calls, no apologies, no explanation why. Reuben and Lorelei might have a glowing future together, but his date for the evening is definitely a bust. The wait staff knows it, too. Every time the waitress stops by, offering to refill his water glass, it’s with a sympathetic smile. She’s long since stopped asking him if he wants to pack up what’s left of his crepes to go.</p><p>What’s left.</p><p>That’s a joke.</p><p>It’s pretty much the whole order.</p><p>He lost his appetite a long time ago.</p><p>Aziraphale reaches for his cell phone but stops with his hand on his pocket. He’s not going to be <em>that </em>guy. He’s not going to send another text. He’s not going to give this man an easy out, refuses to give him the benefit of the doubt and say, “Well, I guess you got caught up. Text me back and we can reschedule for another time.”</p><p>Aziraphale is <em>done</em>.</p><p>He just wishes he knew <em>why</em>.</p><p>Why doesn’t dating work out for him?</p><p>He’s not a bad guy, if he does say so himself. He’s reasonably attractive (at least, he’s always thought so). He owns his own small business, even if it doesn’t necessarily turn a profit, but money isn’t something he needs to worry about anyway. He’s doing what he loves, therefore he’s living the dream.</p><p>He’s not asking for much. He’s not looking for the perfect man, just a nice one. One who might share some of his interests like theater, food, music, wine, food, books … <em>food</em>. But on the whole, he wants to find a man who wants to spend time with him, get to know him, who maybe isn’t ashamed of doing cutesy, romantic things, like hold the door open for him, pull his chair out for him, offer him half his desert the way Reuben did with Lorelei.</p><p><em>Reuben</em>.</p><p>Aziraphale peeks back over at the happy couple.</p><p>As Reuben stares into Lorelei’s eyes and signals for the check, Aziraphale knows that he needs to face facts and be done with this. His roommate Tracy has, yet again, succeeded in finding him a date that’s not interested in actually dating.</p><p>Where does she even find these guys?</p><p>More to the point, why hasn’t he learned to say no to her?</p><p>Unfortunately, he won’t get to gripe to her about it until Monday when she comes back from some spiritualist retreat she went on with their friend Anathema, so Aziraphale has a long, lonely weekend of reading Oscar Wilde and drinking (Irish) cocoa to look forward to until then.</p><p>Aziraphale takes one last sip of the lukewarm water in his overfilled glass and decides to ask for the check. He feels awful. He may have ordered a full meal but he’s barely touched it. Plus, even though he’s done his best to be as polite as possible, he <em>has</em> wasted over an hour of their time occupying a table that could have been made available to other paying customers on this busy Friday night.</p><p>He prays he has a forgettable face. On the off chance he ever comes in here again, he wouldn’t want them spitting in his food.</p><p>He looks around the dining room in search of his waitress – a lovely young red-head with freckles across the bridge of her nose and a permanent pout. He doesn’t see her, but spots a man rushing towards his table – a tall, remarkably handsome man dressed all in black and wearing designer sunglasses (<em>indoors</em>!); cheeks flushed as if he’s been running in the cold; a warm, inviting smile aimed his way.</p><p>“Hey there, handsome. Sorry I’m so late,” the man says, pulling out a chair, spinning it around, and straddling it across from Aziraphale in a move that makes Aziraphale’s breath catch. “I wish I could say I was stuck behind a seven car pile-up or something, but I really have no exciting excuse. Not that the M25 isn’t a bitch at this hour, but I didn’t take it so, again, no excuse.”</p><p>The man smiles at Aziraphale, waiting for him to laugh at his joke. Aziraphale looks suspiciously back, turning his head left and right, searching for an explanation.</p><p>“I … I’m sorry,” he says, addressing the man, mostly through side-eye glances. “Are you are you … looking for me?”</p><p>“Yes.” The man extends an arm across the table. “I’m your date for the evening. I’m Tracy’s friend Gabriel.”</p><p>“You?” Aziraphale raises an eyebrow. “You’re Gabriel?”</p><p>The man’s smile becomes wider in a tense sort of way. “Yes, I am.”</p><p>Aziraphale looks left and right again, obviously skeptical.</p><p>The man folds his hand on the table and sighs.</p><p>“Look, Aziraphale, I know I was supposed to be here at a quarter to nine, and I know you’ve probably called and texted a hundred times. I’m really, really sorry.” He looks down at his thumbs, fidgeting as he speaks. “I know this is going to sound lame, but I got caught up at work, and then my car ran empty. I wanted to call you, but I left my phone at the office.” The man sighs again, deeper, the air leaving his body causing him to flatten a bit. “This has been a pretty shite day, all things considered, and I was really looking forward to this date tonight. I would like the opportunity to make it up to you.” The man looks at Aziraphale from behind dark lenses, a sincere expression of regret on his face, eyes peeking over the frames pleading for a second chance.</p><p><em>Hazel </em>eyes, with so many gold flecks crowding in they practically shine.</p><p>“Will you let me try?”</p><p>Aziraphale is stunned to silence. He doesn’t quite believe that Gabriel ever intended on showing up at all. But then, why is he here? Did some other plans he made fall through? Did he feel guilty about blowing Aziraphale off and turn around at the last minute? Aziraphale knows he has every right to leave - stand up, say goodbye, and go on his merry way. But Gabriel <em>did</em> show up – the first of three blind dates to even bother – so maybe Aziraphale should give him a chance.</p><p>He’s mulling it over when he catches sight of the man staring at him, a flirty smile on his lips that Aziraphale can’t help find alluring.</p><p>“Please?” the man mouths, the hands he’d folded on the table finding their way up to his chin to aid in his begging. “Please?”</p><p>Aziraphale rolls his eyes to pry his gaze away from the man’s mouth. “Alright. It sounds like you had a hard day. I can’t fault you for that.” The man looks relieved. His smile turns slightly impish, and Aziraphale finds himself giggling without meaning to. “Why don’t we have a nibble and get to know one another?”</p><p>Gabriel smacks his hand on the table in triumph. “Great!” he says, reclining back on the chair like a large snake relaxing in the sun. “Thank you! I promise, you won’t regret it!”</p><p>A hint of a smirk twists Aziraphale’s mouth at the corners as his waitress makes a sudden and unexpected appearance. “Don’t get ahead of yourself, my dear. You have a bit of time to make up for.”</p><p>***</p><p>“So my mate rings me up, and he’s <em>screaming …</em>” Gabriel gestures with his hands as he gets more into the story he’s telling, and Aziraphale watches, utterly captivated. If Aziraphale thought Reuben was a good storyteller, it’s only because he hadn’t met this man yet. “He’s straight yelling, “They’re everywhere! They’re everywhere! And it’s bloodcurdling, ya know? Like straight out of a horror movie. And I’m trying to pretend I have no idea what he’s talking about …” He pauses to catch his breath in the middle of a laugh while Aziraphale, already in tears, pictures Gabriel sitting at home, listening to his friend Ligur yelling while trying to make out like he has no idea what the man is on about. “And I’m just like, “Calm down, buddy.” But at home, I’m biting my fist trying not to blow my cover. And the next thing I know - <em>bzzt</em>.”</p><p>Aziraphale sobers slightly, his eyebrows shooting up. “<em>Bzzt</em>? What does that mean? <em>Bzzt</em>?”</p><p>“<em>Bzzt</em> as in the line goes dead. And on my end, the world might as well’ve stopped spinning because <em>I</em> knew what happened.”</p><p>“And what <em>did</em> happen?” Aziraphale asks, on the edge of his seat.</p><p>“They’d destroyed it! The rats! Those furry little buggers, they managed to knock out the phone system! And not just in my neck of the woods, but the whole of London!”</p><p>Aziraphale’s eyes go wide. “That was <em>you</em>!?”</p><p>Gabriel points to himself proudly. “That was me! All because …”</p><p>“All because you fed a rat!?”</p><p>“All because I fed a rat!” Gabriel guffaws so loudly, other diners turn their way to make sure he’s not choking.</p><p>“I remember that day!” Aziraphale says, but not too upset since he’s not all that fond of his cell phone. Necessary evil in his opinion. Tracy made him get it so he could field calls from potential suitors. But Tracy, who spends hours on the phone talking to her fiance, was livid!</p><p>It gives Aziraphale no small measure of satisfaction to say he now knows the man who inconvenienced her.</p><p>“I didn’t know its whole family lived in the building! Extendeds and all! I thought it was just one rat!”</p><p>“And what happened to them?”</p><p>“Exterminator, I guess,” Gabriel says with a hint of regret in his voice. “Rats are smart, though. Resilient, too. I’m hoping they got away.”</p><p>His story brings to Aziraphale’s mind Reuben’s story about the rat in his walls. He looks towards the table where he and his date were sitting, but a new couple has taken their place.</p><p><em>Huh</em>, he thinks. <em>Wonder when they left?</em></p><p>Aziraphale, having ordered a second glass of wine, takes a healthy sip, but the buzz he gets from the alcohol is nothing compared to the one he already has from this date with Gabriel.</p><p>“I have to say,” Aziraphale says as the laughter dies down, “I was a little wary about being set up. I mean, you hear so many stories. Best case scenario, you find your soulmate. Worst case, you wind up in the boot of someone’s car. But this is going so well!”</p><p>“Yeah. Yeah, it is,” Gabriel agrees, becoming suddenly quiet.</p><p>“I’ve never met a real live Pied Piper before!”</p><p>Gabriel laughs, but it’s not like before - not as effervescent and carefree. Aziraphale looks down at the empty plates on the table, at the stray pieces of crepes and deviled eggs they’d ended up splitting, not a single full bite left. As it turned out, they both ordered really well. Aziraphale didn’t think it was possible for two things to be so compatible.</p><p>He was wrong, pleasantly so.</p><p>“I know you had a rotten day but thank you for showing up. This was probably the most perfect blind date ever.” Aziraphale watches Gabriel, concerned that his attention seems to be slipping away.</p><p>Before he gets to comment, Gabriel beats him to it.</p><p>“Aziraphale, I have a confession to make.”</p><p>Aziraphale feels the butterflies that have been dancing in his stomach during dinner drop dead, as if hit by a sudden frost.</p><p>“Yes, Gabriel?”</p><p>“I …”</p><p>“Crowley! Hey! Fancy seeing you here, ya old bastard!”</p><p>Aziraphale’s attention pulls to the left, to a man with white hair and dark eyes heading their way. No, Aziraphale amends. He’s going to go past them, to a table on their right since neither of them are named <em>Crowley</em>. Aziraphale peeks at the handful of tables there, but no one seems to notice the man calling over their heads.</p><p>No one named <em>Crowley</em> is responding to his call.</p><p>He <em>is</em> sort of making a scene. Maybe this <em>Crowley</em> is trying to ignore him?</p><p>But the man coming their way seems completely focused on Gabriel.</p><p>Aziraphale looks to Gabriel, staring down at his plate and concentrating on it, as if praying this man, whoever he is, will pass them by.</p><p>
  <em>Who could it be to him to elicit such a reaction, especially when it’s obvious he’s got the wrong man?</em>
</p><p>“Gabriel?” Aziraphale says, worried that perhaps something they ate soured his stomach. “Is there something the matter?”</p><p>Gabriel closes his eyes and shakes his head. “Aziraphale, I …”</p><p>“Crowley!” The man comes right up to their table and claps a hand on Gabriel’s shoulder, hard enough to make him flinch. “How long has it been, huh? Two months? Three?”</p><p>Gabriel sighs. He turns to the man looming over him and smiles the strained smile of a man about to commit a murder. “Hastur! Buddy! What a pleasant surprise!”</p><p>“Yeah.” The man chuckles. “You look like it is.”</p><p>“I thought you were vacationing down under.”</p><p>“Well, I’m back now. Aren’t you going to introduce me to your friend?” he asks, taking no time cutting to the chase.</p><p>“Aziraphale,” Gabriel … no, <em>Crowley</em> … says, doing everything in his power to avoid the full intensity of Aziraphale’s confused gaze, “I’d like to introduce you to Hastur. He’s … uh … an old friend of mine from school. Hastur, this is Aziraphale. He’s my … date for the evening.”</p><p>“Pleasure to meet you,” Hastur says, extending a hand. Aziraphale takes it and gives it a shake. It’s cold from the outdoors but not unpleasant. Hastur, on the whole, isn’t being impolite. He’s just oblivious.</p><p>As is Aziraphale.</p><p>“I’ve been tellin’ this asshat for years now he needs to get off his high horse and start dating again. Nice to see he finally took my advice.”</p><p>“Yeah, well, now that I have, why don’t you make yourself scarce so Aziraphale and I can continue?” Crowley grumbles, shooting Hastur several venom-filled glares.</p><p>“A’right, a’right,” he says, putting his hands up in defense, “don’t mind me. Just headin’ to the bar anyhow. Ring me up later, Crowley. We’ll go out for a few. Maybe your <em>friend</em> can come with us.”</p><p>“Will do.”</p><p>“You gentlemen have a nice night.” He bumps Crowley with his hip, winks at Aziraphale, then turns on his heel and heads for the bar.</p><p>The silence he leaves behind at Aziraphale and Crowley’s table is so thick, it could suffocate a wild boar.</p><p>Aziraphale clears his throat first. “So …”</p><p>Crowley follows, a bit softer. “So …”</p><p>“Tell me the truth,” Aziraphale says, too emotionally charged to keep frustration from cracking his voice.</p><p>“And if you don’t like what you hear?” Crowley looks at Aziraphale’s hands worrying his napkin, as if he’s longing to reach across the table and take one. “Are you going to leave?”</p><p>“I’m going to leave anyway. I just want to know who I’m calling the cops on when I get outside.”</p><p>“Don’t do that. I’m harmless. I promise.”</p><p>“Who are you?”</p><p>“Well … as you probably already know, my name isn’t Gabriel,” he says, finally removing his glasses and setting them aside. “It’s Crowley. Anthony Crowley. And I wasn’t your blind date. I’m not the man your friend set you up with.”</p><p>Aziraphale moves the napkin to his lap and smooths it, giving himself something other than Crowley to look at.</p><p>“To tell you the truth, I had a feeling,” he confesses. “I mean, you don’t seem like the type of man my friend would usually set me up with.”</p><p>“What kind of men does she usually set you up with?”</p><p>Aziraphale chuckles. “I don’t know. They don’t tend to show up.” Crowley growls, shakes his head in disgust. Aziraphale is flattered by his reaction. But he has to ask, “I don’t understand why? Why did you do this?”</p><p>“I stopped in for a drink and I saw you sitting at this table, waiting for your date.” Crowley grins. “I have to admit, I thought you were a looker, so I kept looking. I heard you talking to the waitress, making jokes. You sounded like a nice guy. You told her how your friend set you up, how excited you were. Then I heard you calling, saw you texting, and waiting and waiting and …"</p><p>“And you took pity on me,” Aziraphale says, embarrassment wearing a pit in his stomach.</p><p>“No, I was <em>angry</em><em>! </em>I was angry that some dumb fuck got the chance to have a date with such a great seeming guy like you and he bailed. Opportunities like that don’t come by all the time and he threw his away. But I saw an opportunity and I took it. And no matter what you think about me now, I’m glad I did. Because you’re great. You’re really great. And I hope that you’ll forgive me and let me take you out on a real first date.”</p><p>The table becomes quiet again - Crowley watching Aziraphale, Aziraphale looking at his lap. The whole restaurant seems to have gone silent, as if everyone around them who has listened to them laugh and talk and watched them share their meal is waiting to see what Aziraphale is going to say. From somewhere off toward the kitchen door, Crowley thinks he sees a few of the waitresses peeking around a corner, watching their table a little too intensely.</p><p>“What else was a lie?” Aziraphale asks. “Everything you said over dinner, was any of that true?”</p><p>“All of it,” Crowley says. “Everything I said about living in Mayfair, owning a Bentley, taking a permanent gap year, working as a nanny for kicks, being an obnoxious trust fund baby, tormenting my friends with a rat army … here … wait …” Crowley opens his jacket and reaches into his pocket, pulling out his phone. He touches the screen, swipes it a few times, then hands it to Aziraphale. “Take a look. Granted I’ve only had this since the recent iPhone hit the bricks, but I’ve got a few pictures on it that should back me up. My Bentley, my flat, a few of my plants …” Crowley ticks photos off as Aziraphale flips through them. “There should even be one or two of the rats. Ligur sent them to me before he ran screaming.” Crowley snickers in such an off-handed way, Aziraphale can’t help believing him. And speak of the devil, next photo up is of a work station covered in black rats rooting through the works and apparently sending London skidding back to the dark ages.  </p><p>Maybe Aziraphale just wants to believe him, but as far as he’s concerned, Crowley is telling the truth.</p><p>“I … I don’t know,” Aziraphale says, handing the phone back.</p><p>“What?” Crowley asks, his expression of newly kindled hope falling off his face. “What don’t you know?”</p><p>“Yes, you’re telling the truth, but …”</p><p>“But …”</p><p>“I don’t know anything about you. Not really.”</p><p>“Fair enough,” Crowley says, slipping his phone back in his pocket. “But can I ask you a question?”</p><p>“I guess.”</p><p>“What did you know about Gabriel before you showed up here to meet him?”</p><p>“Well, I …” Aziraphale sits there with his mouth open, expecting words to come out that don’t exist, because he didn’t know anything about Gabriel. Not even what he looked like. Tracy told him that she showed Gabriel a picture of him, and that Gabriel would know him when he saw him. But other than that, all he had was Tracy’s assurance that they would work well together. In reality, Gabriel could have stopped by at some point, caught Aziraphale waiting for him, didn't like what he saw, then turned around and left, and Aziraphale would have never known.</p><p>But Crowley on the other hand - Aziraphale has been talking to Crowley all through dinner. Provided he’s telling the truth, Aziraphale knows more about him than he does his best friend, and they used to room together.</p><p>“Okay,” he concedes. “You’ve got me. Alright, Crowley. Sure. I would love to go on a real first date with you.”</p><p>Crowley reaches his hand across the table and Aziraphale takes it, suddenly recalling the look in Reuben’s eye before he signaled for the check.</p><p>Crowley has a similar look.</p><p>He raises his hand for the check.</p><p>But after not seeing her for most of their meal, their waitress walks over and puts two glass flutes down. Then she pours each man a glass of champagne from a bottle Aziraphale is certain costs more than their meal.</p><p>“Uh, waitress?” Crowley calls to the woman before she can walk away.</p><p>“Yes, sir?”</p><p>“What’s this?” he asks, perplexed by the sudden appearance of alcohol.</p><p>“It’s champagne,” she says, as if that isn’t apparent. “The house special.”</p><p>“But we didn’t order champagne” Aziraphale points out.</p><p>“I know,” she says with a wink. “It’s on the house. Enjoy it. Take all the time you need …”</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>